1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head gimbal assembly, and particularly to a head gimbal assembly used in a hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a head gimbal assembly has been known in which various electronic elements are mounted on a suspension board with circuit. Specific examples of such electronic elements include a slider on which a magnetic head is mounted, and a piezo-element (piezoelectric element). In such a head gimbal assembly, the position of a slider is adjusted using the expansion/contraction of the piezo-element to improve the accuracy of read/write operations performed by a magnetic head.
For example, a head gimbal assembly is proposed in which, on the gimbal portion of a suspension board with circuit, a slider and a pair of piezo-elements are mounted (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2013-062012). In the head gimbal assembly described in Patent Document 1, the pair of piezo-elements are each arranged in parallel along the longitudinal direction of the suspension board with circuit. Specifically, a base portion and a stage on which the slider is mounted are placed to be spaced apart from each other in the longitudinal direction, and each of the pair of piezo-elements is placed over and between the base portion and the stage. By contracting one of the piezo-elements and expanding the other piezo-element, the stage and the slider are allowed to swing in a widthwise direction.